Sky Combat
Sky Combats are combats that oppose your Airship to monsters or other airships. Once a side has lost all its Energy, the other side is declared victorious. Sources of Sky Combat Sky Combat or Air Combat or yet Airship Combat occurs in a variety of situations: * Whenever you assault a Monster Island, Colossus, Space Rift or Player's Airship * When you attack sky enemies during some events like Planet Smuggling Ring or Eternal Throne. * Occasionally during Sky Exploration Events * Occasionally within some mazes like City of Steam and Erathia. * Whenever you perform a Plunder or are the victim of one. * Whenever you take Revenge for a previous successful Plunder or suffer such a revenge. The rules of engagement for all the various combat situations are very similar but a few specific points can be different for some types of Air Combats. In particular, some types of combat will allow use to use a rune while others will not. The Stats Damage The amount of damage done by each attack follows strict rules. Most of the informations below come from dddragon's analysis of Sky Damage. His analysis can be found in the official Facebook Forum. Note however that some of the stuff is presented in a different manner here than in that analysis. Overall Damage Formula Damage = Base_Damage * Buffs * Debuffs * Scaling * Chaos * Defense * Damage reduction * Critical Base Damage Base Damage is a direct function of your Current Energy (Ecur) and your starting energy (EStart). The in-game term for you starting energy is "Total Energy". Bear in mind however that your current energy can actually go above the "Total Energy". When your energy goes above "Total Energy", the "Total Energy" is not modified. If Ecur <= EStart then Base_Damage = 20% EStart + 5% ECur If Ecur >= EStart then Base_Damage = 25% Ecur Implications: * The Base damage at the start of combat (hereby called "EStart Base Damage") is directly proportional to your starting Energy. * If your current energy is barely above 0, your Base Damage will be 80% of your EStart Base Damage. * If your current energy is n% above EStart, your base damage will be n% above your EStart Base Damage Buffs Buffs is a sum of different applicable buffs. The applicable buffs are the Cannon Damage buffs coming from Runestones and Celestial Titles. Expressed a multiplier, we have: Buffs_Multiplier = 1 + buff1_percentage + buff2_percentage + buff3_percentage ... Exemples of buffs: * Light Force 50%, Ancient Eye 10%, Ancient Claw 10%, ... * Celestial Title Fire wizard 5%, ... Note that even though those runes and Fire Wizard state Main Cannon Damage, they actually apply to all damage except the Percentage based damage. Fire Wizard's bonus do, for instance, apply to Leader's Scepter and Alloy Scalpel Combo Skills. Debuffs Debuffs acts as multipliers, they can be beneficial (when applied on an enemy) or detrimental (when applied on you). We have in this category : * If attacker is Paralyzed: *0.7 * If defender is Weakened: *1.3 Scaling This regroups the modifiers that are core each type of attack. We have: * Main Cannon Scaling: Main Cannon's scale is 1.00 by definition but it can be modified by some cannons. For instance, Gamma Ray cannon from Steel Fist adds up to 24% (Multiplier = *1.24) to Main Cannon Damage and The Smuggler's Magic Light cannon will reduce main cannon damage of the opponent by up to 30% (Multiplier = 0.7). Those scaling apply only to main cannon damage and are multiplicative. * Combo Skill Scaling: Each Combo Skill attack has an associated scaling. For instance, Dark Matter's Scale is 1.18 and Alloy Scalpel is 0.65. Important note: Main cannon's scaling above does not apply to these attacks despite the description. * Other Cannon Attacks: For instance, Prometheus's causes up to 35% burning damage. dddragon's analysis adds that "nothing enhances this damage". But it is unclear what exactly is meant by that. For instance, what about "Light Force" that he states applies to "All Damage", does it affect this damage that "nothing" enhances? And what about fire and armor ? * Rune attacks: For instance Finger of Death scale is 5.00 and Arcane Missile is 1.00. Scaling notes: Chaos If attack is a Combo Skill and Universal Master's Chaos Energy cannon is used, multiply damage by up to 1.18 (depending on Chaos Energy's level) Defense Defense factor is based on the absolute difference between the attacker's Fire and the defender's Armor. If attacker's Fire >= defender's Armor Defense = 1 + ( Fire - Armor ) / ( 100 + Fire - Armor ) If attacker's Fire <= defender's Armor Defense = 1 - ( Armor - Fire) / ( 100 + 2x (Armor - Fire ) ) As a results, Defense ranges between 0 and 2.0 A few values at specific point for Fire - Armor = : * +300: 1.75; +200: 1.67; +100: 1.50; +50: 1.33 * 0: 1 * -50: 0.75; -100: 0.67; -200: 0.60 ; -300: 0.57 Note: For armor piercing attacks, the Armor is simply replaced by 0. Damage Reduction This is damage reduction on the defender's ship. Damage Reduction = 1 - Reduction1 - Reduction2 - ... (Cannot go below 0) Possible reducers: * Snow Goddess Bible: 15% * Energy Waves from Darla Montes on round 3, at best: 80% * Holy Shield: 30% * Decour when attack is a Combo Skill, at best: 3% So, for exemple, with Holy Shield and Snow Goddess Bible, Damage Reduction = 1 - 0.30 - 0.15 = 0.55 Critical When it applies, Critical is 1.5 Critical hits are only possible for the side with the highest luck. Critical Chance = Luck diff / ( 100 + Luck diff) Percentage based damage These special damages bypass a part of the usual formula. Damage = Set damage * Chaos * Damage Reduction * Debuff Exemples: * Burn : 12% of Total Energy (Estart) of the side applying the burn. * Burn from Prometheus's cannon: 6% * Poison: 20% of Total Energy (Estart) of the side applying the burn. * Poison from Hovering's cannon: 5% * Martial Skill's Quintessence : 33% of attacker's energy Notes: *this means that Martial Skill's Quintessence deals less damage than a normal attack against enemies with low Armor compared to our Fire. *To be crystal clear, Poison damage is not based on the Energy of the side suffering the poison but on the Total Energy of the other side. * Poison is suffered at the beginning of the next turn. It's easy to miss in the combat animation as the word 'Poison' never appears. See above for Damage Reduction, Debuffs and Chaos. Percentage based max damage Percentage base damage often come with a secondary clause. For instance, Eye of Darkness states "Can't exceed 50% of friendly target's total energy". Some effects will increase that maximum : * Universal Master's Chaos Energy will increase that max by up to 18% relative. Exemple: * If attacker has 1M Energy and a 6-star Chaos Energy cannon and opponent has 8M energy, Eye of Darkness would do 2M damage (25% of enemy's Energy) but that gets limited to 590K = 1M * 50% * 1,18. Other effects might impact the secondary maximum. Timing of extra effects When an attack/combo has an extra effect like a heal or Weaken or a stat buff or debuff, the extra effect usually (always?) becomes effective immediately after the end of the current attack/combo. Note that the timing of the animation of the combat can differ from the real timing and might show the extra effect before the damage done. Notes Some uncertainties about how different factors combine remain. In dddragon's analysis, Chaos Energy effect was placed as part of the scaling and the scaling was excluded from Percentage based damage. That is wrong and I have corrected it above. It leaves open the possibility that some other scaling factors might also apply to Percentage based energy. Category:Sky